ERP systems were originally developed in the 1980s and the 1990s to support access by desktop terminals and/or personal computers (PCs). These systems are quite complex, difficult to implement, and require heavy customization by customers. Oftentimes, ERP systems have specific business rules as well as regulatory and security functionalities, which are difficult to create and to reconfigure once created.
Existing ERP systems cannot provide users with optimal experience for every device; optimization of ERP systems for a specific device can require extensive customization, purchasing of additional hardware, and various system integration.